This invention relates to identifying patterns as corresponding to one of a set of reference characters.
A number of pattern recognition systems have been devised in which both coarse and fine analyses have been made of a workpiece pattern. One patent, Yamamoto et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,831), discloses a system in which a workpiece pattern is converted into a signal derived from a coarse array representation of the workpiece pattern, and classified by comparing the signal to a set of pattern-classifying signals. The workpiece pattern is then identified by comparing a signal derived from a fine array representation of the workpiece pattern to a set of reference signals derived from fine array representations of reference characters selected in the classification analysis.